Plucking Feathers Like Flower Petals
by myfailsafe
Summary: High school can be obnoxious. It can be even worse when you're just a simple angel on a mission from heaven to watch some snarky teen who can't stand school. Dean couldn't focus, never stopped chasing tail, and had to eat fifteen times a day. And Cas was told this guy could save the world. Future Destiel.
1. In The Shadow of An Winchester

Chapter One: In The Shadow of An Winchester

High school can be obnoxious. It can be even worse when you're just a simple angel on a mission from heaven to watch some snarky teen who can't stand school. Dean couldn't focus, never stopped chasing tail, and had to eat fifteen times a day. And Cas was told this guy could save the world.

Author's Notes: Well, first SPN only fic. Be gentle. Please be patient. I work overnights, so my schedule is a little whack.

Warnings: AU-ish, Wings!, OOC, Daddy(ish)!Dean, Foul Language, High School, and guy on guy (eventually).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. I do hope to one day own your souls so I may force you into loving my writing and reviewing. For now, I love you silently.

Chapter One: In The Shadow of An Winchester

* * *

Dean was never one to hit the books. He not once dressed out for gym. He couldn't remember a time he wasn't late for class. He'd been in detention more than his actual classes. But, high school was just high school. He didn't have his heart in it. He wasn't interested. It felt like a damn waste of time. Then there was Sammy, his little brother.

Nerd to the core and bookworm through and through. As soon as Sam worked those pleading puppy eyes on Dean to continue to go to school, he caved. He would never admit to anyone that's why he hadn't dropped out yet. He could never say that he stayed in school for his kid brother. He could lie and say he did it for his dad – that usually rested good with him. But he really couldn't help but to think how chick-flick it was to have the amazing older brother hang around to save the sweet dorky brother.

He even started school a week late to prove a point no one noticed. For some reason or another, it had looked like they were sticking around this town for awhile. John, his dad, seemed content enough leaving them for longer periods of time. Their Uncle Bobby (no relation) was damn determined to keep them in school and give them an off chance at a semi-not-very-normal life. Dean would rather be off hunting with his father. Hunting all things supernatural, not wildlife. He wasn't that cruel.

Again, Sam pulled the big goo-goo eyes and the sweet little brother card. He asked Dean if they could go back to school. If they could stay around here for a little while. If they could be their father's eyes, ears and occasionally the researcher mouth; pretend to be normal. Not forever, Sammy knew that was impossible. Long enough to know what it was like. Their dad was off on a big job, too. John had even called Bobby to watch over the boys, which meant he wasn't sure when he was getting back. Dean thought he could stay in a motel away from Bobby to hopefully halt his overbearing instincts.

So, Dean caved – again. He left most of his weapons at the motel. He only took a revolver, some holy water, spare bullets, two knives, salt and some rope. Just in case, of course. Sam knew what was in Dean's bag the moment his brother strolled into the school three periods in and ran into him in the hallway. Dean wouldn't have brought a bag otherwise. No way. Just his jacket and a cocky smile.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam gave Dean a bitchy look, causing the older brother to roll his eyes. "It's school Dean. There's a schedule you know."

Dean smiled at the hiss that came out of his little brother. "I know that, but-"

"But nothing Dean." Sam sighed, sounding like he just lost all hope. "You promised me we could pretend to be normal. I hate when you break your promises."

It had felt like someone kicked Dean in the chest while making Dean kick a puppy. With Sam's sad tone, disappointed eyes and the words that came out of his mouth. The kid knew how to work anyone over. If Dean didn't feel like a complete jackass, he'd have been proud. The kid would win an Emmy one day.

Dean sighed in an exasperated fashion. "It was a just in case thing, Sammy. I'll put them in the car, okay? But that is as far away as they get. Pretending is fine, but we can't let our guard down."

"Did you bring the car, or did you walk?"

"I brought the car. " Dean said in a no-duh fashion.

Sam nodded, which made Dean smile. "It's blue."

"I know." Sam growled innocently.

"I'll leave them in the trunk, okay?"

Sam gave his brother a weak smile and Dean's heart clenched a little. He never wanted his baby brother to have a life like this. Not constantly worrying about what was hiding under his bed and lurking in the shadows. Not with the intense knowledge that it was real and not a hefty imagination. He wished his little brother wasn't secretly relieved that Dean brought protection. He didn't want to see the light in his eyes knowing there were weapons around to keep him safe. He just wanted the kid to plaster on a bitch face and whine.

The older brother ruffled Sam's messy hair and gave him one of his sure smiles. Sam smiled back halfheartedly at him. Dean turned on his heel to head towards the car when Sam stopped him.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning.

"Only salt and water." Sam said, his face slowly morphing into his bitch-face. "If something else falls out of your pocket we're screwed."

"One time!" Dean protested.

"Because of a girl!"

"_One. Time_." He stressed.

But with the power of full on bitch-face and cute eyes, Dean tossed his hands in the air and started back outside to the car. Sam stayed in place for a few more moments, watching Dean walk out to the car and making sure he didn't sneak back in. When he was mostly sure he could sort of trust Dean to _not_ bring too many weapons inside, he turned to blend with the other students on their way to class.

The parking lot was nearly deserted. Everyone was inside. A few stray seniors here and there were slowly making their way inside, but nothing very noticeable. All seemed in a haze without a care. Dean could have shot his gun and no one would have known.

Except the _one other_ guy.

There was another teen – had to be Dean's age. He looked like the timid type, somehow. Might have been the lone-standing thing. Not to mention, he looked lost as hell. He was staring up at the sky, arms hung in defeat. He was draped in a tan trench coat – far too big for him. His hair looked freshly played with; all distressed and messy. Dean couldn't see his face, just that he was standing there staring at the sky without a move. Dean let his eyes do a once over before reaching into his bag and grabbing the salt. Just in case. You never knew when your last name was Winchester.

He turned to the trunk of the car, dug the keys in the slot and popped it open. He grabbed the holy water and stuffed it in his pocket with his salt. His hand hesitated over a knife before he had a mental flash of Sam. Big pleading eyes, desperate for one taste of normal. Dean cursed under his breath and was thankful no one was around to witness him caving to his little brother. Again. Like usual when Sam got teary-eyed.

He slammed the trunk shut and sighed, turning on his heel with defeated slouching shoulders. Of course when he popped his head up and went to take a step forward, he was more than startled by a pair of large blue eyes looking at him imploringly.

"Hel-"

That was about all the other kid got out before every little sense of Dean's kicked into overdrive. New place, new face, and someone willing to invade his space. He swung his fist without hesitation this time around. More alert, more aware, and ready for a throw down.

What he was _not_ ready for was this kid.

The punch he threw was blocked. The teen opened his mouth to say something, but Dean wasn't wasting seconds anymore. He swung with his other hand, hoping this fake would help. But when he re-swung his right hand he was in for a surprise. His wrist was grabbed and it was grabbed hard. He was spun on the spot, and which way, he wouldn't knew if he replayed the scene five hundred times.

There was a twist, a grab, another block and a hell of a lot of grunting in effort on his end. But not a blink of an eye later Dean found he was choking himself with his own arms. The teen in front of him had both wrists in his grasp, had crossed Dean's arms and shoved them against his neck.

For one long and horrible second Dean thought this was how he was about to start some stint at a high school. The kid that got beat up in the parking lot. The loser who lost to the small kid in the coat. He could sadly imagine Sam trying to stick up for his tough older brother and failing miserably. Then he imagined a new shitty high school for Sam because Dean was a would-be boxer without a thought process.

The next second though, the fierce grip was gone.

Dean was no longer leaning back over the end of the car but slouching forward in the new free space he was given. He rubbed his wrists and gently touched his throat.  
Of course, the only way Dean Winchester could possibly meet someone and have a lasting impression was this. Today was the day.

"I apologize if I've caused you harm."

Dean looked at the teen questionably and smartly replied. "Uh..."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Castiel."

"Uh..."

Castiel held out his hand. Slowly, with unsure vibes and searching eyes, Dean took his hand in a quick gesture. "I'm Dean?"

"So you're not going to hurt him?"

Dean snapped his head around to find Sam there, looking a bit nervous but his hands behind his back. Dean wasn't sure what his little brother was hiding, but was damn sure it would have ended this Castiel kid real quick.

"I had no intention of hurting him, I was simply trying to introduce myself."

"When you get into someone's face like that, especially without announcing yourself, people get defensive." Sam announced.

"I apologize once more."

"What's up with the way you talk? You're sure proper for a teenager." Dean noted.

He had a nice, white dress shirt on, a crisp blue tie and pressed slacks. The trench coat was a little off, but Dean wasn't going to pick out every awkward detail of this guy. He didn't have enough time in his life.

"I am not from around here." Castiel replied instantly.

"Obviously." The brothers said in unison.

"I'm Sam." He stepped forward and stuck out his hand for Castiel. "I'm Dean's little brother."

"He's trying to kill my reputation already." Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is this your first day?" Sam asked, shaking his hand lightly and releasing. He instinctively backed up to stand next to his brother.

"Yes. I just arrived."

"Did you drive?" Dean asked, looking around the lot.

Castiel shook his head. "I was dropped here."

"Dropped _off_? Is that what you mean?" Dean asked, eyeing Castiel oddly.

"Yes?"

Sam looked up to Dean who had an eyebrow raised. Sam gave Dean his best pleading eye look. Of course, his brother who just supported every damn charity decided he wanted to help the new weird kid. Go figure.

"Fine." He muttered. "Alright, um, Cas...let's get you inside and find your schedule. Sound good?"

"It does sound like an idea I would approve of. I agree to it."

Dean looked at his little brother. Half glare, half confused. Sam smiled at Dean and walked next to the new kid, leading the way. Dean knew his little brother smelled the nerd in Castiel a mile away.

Then Dean caught a glimpse of the huge knife his brother had now sheathed and tucked in his pants. Only being an Winchester, where the sight of your little brother hiding a giant knife, would warm your heart.

* * *

Only being an Winchester would give you the luck of dog shit.

He didn't have time to point out to Sam that it wasn't normal for kids his age to carry knives, after of course, having just gone on about being normal. He only had a chance to give Sam a knowing look and to receive and eye roll in return. Then, it just got worse after that. Dean of course landed in his first class with a companion. This new, awkward as hell, _same_ fucking schedule companion.

It didn't help his little brother walked them to their first class. No, not at all. It was a _little_ nice that the girls thought that was cute and adorable. It also got on his nerves his little 'helpful' brother was going to be there when class ended to show him and Castiel to their next class. Dean was sure the administrator gave them the same schedules after she watched Dean eye Castiel with loss, confusion and helplessness. It had to have been silent payback for him missing out on a week. Or he was just paranoid or trying to find a good excuse, because for _no_ _damn_ _reason,_ was unacceptable.

He waited for some divine sign that God hated him or something, but instead Castiel stood at the front of the class with Dean, staring at him unwavering. His crystal blue eyes were a bit unsettling. Only made worse by the staring, of course.

"There are two free seats in the back." The teacher said simply, after a quick introduction. "I'll ask you two to stay after class so I can get you the things you need to get caught up."

Dean was tempted to tell him to save his breath, but he had just had his attention pulled away by the sound of giggling chicks.

As luck would have it, those free seats were surrounded by low cut tops, tight jeans and cleavage.

As Winchester luck would have it, those two free seats were side by fucking side.

So while Dean tried to flirt his way through this horrible period of History, his new seat mate had begun to make it nearly impossible. Because when the girl he was hitting on turned and her giggling died instantly. Dean _had_ been pretty sure he was about to seal the deal and meet this chick in the janitors closet.

"Lets just, you know...talk about it later. When your friend isn't around."

Dean dropped his jaw and turned to look at Castiel. His face passive and genuinely curious. His eyes were searching and wondering. The dude looked like a grade-A creep of a serial killer.

He began to rub at his temples and muttered under his breath.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

In a way, he wanted it to suck. He did.

After meeting the girl in fifth period with pretty lips, he _really_ wanted it to suck. The girl in seventh with the rack to end all. The chick he passed in the hallway with jeans too tight and an ass so shapely it should have been illegal. But, he was not going to get lucky or be lucky today. Today was his day from hell. In the form of a curious and awkward teen who wouldn't part from Dean's side. Usually if Dean so decided to shoo his brother away, he relented after a little while. Dean paid for it later, sure, usually having to give in to all of Sammy's ideas for the day.

But thirty minutes alone with a girl was worth it. The only downfall was Castiel. He didn't seem to get any of the notions Dean sent his way about fucking off. Leaving him alone. Shoo-fly, don't bother me. Nothing. He never budged. With that, Sam got some sort of new found confidence. It was like he had some type of admiration for this new kid who was annoying the living shit out of his older brother. Or maybe if Castiel wasn't being hurried away, Sam had an excuse to stick around too.

Dean was outnumbered. In the worst fucking possible way.

If it wasn't the sheer fact that Castiel wouldn't leave when Dean was trying to chat up a girl, it was usually the intense staring with his large blue eyes that had the girls call for rain-checks. Just as Dean was about to rip the kid a new asshole, Sam would appear out of _nowhere_ to talk to his brother about anything. He couldn't escape. Until one moment where he took the opportunity as it was.

The end of the school day.

Dean and Sam got into their car that was borrowed from Bobby, Castiel standing on the outside of the drivers door. Sam got Dean to roll the window down even though Dean bitched at him under his breath.

"Do you have a ride, Castiel?" Sam asked innocently. Dean thought about strangling him. Innocently.

"I do not need a ride, Sam." Castiel assured in his own way.

"Oh..." Sam sounded disheartened and Dean figured it was because Cas was like his new buddy. Not to mention Sammy's heart was enormous. "Well, uh, be safe going home."

Castiel gave a small nod. "You as well Sam. And Dean."

Dean gave an awkward smile and rolled the window up while Sam waved in a friendly manner although he was still frowning in worry.

"He'll be fine Sammy, he isn't a lost puppy." Dean said in a sigh, starting the car and heading towards the motel.

They drove off leaving Dean to man his radio and for Sam to turn in his seat and glace behind him. He frowned. Castiel was already gone. The only thing that lingered in his spot was a black feather. Sam shrugged as he turned around. Maybe, he figured, Castiel got distracted by a raven.

Instead of worrying, he just turned his attention back to his older brother, busting out his puppy eyes.

"Dean? When can we ditch the motel and stay at Bobby's?"

Just what Dean needed. Uncle Bobby breathing down his neck about school work. But Dean made the mistake of turning to glance at his little brother. Those big pleading eyes that wrapped him around his little brother's finger. He sighed.

"We'll go tonight..."

Sam whooped in his seat, rolling his window down to stick his head out like an excited dog. Dean didn't even tell him to get back in the car. He just picked up the speed a little and tried not to crash from laughing after Sammy swallowed a bug.


	2. In His Plans

Chapter Two: In His Plans

Author's Notes: Apologies, I'm here. Sorry. I've been busy and then depressed and then busy again. Then I didn't have a moment alone and it just kept backing up. Not to mention I've been trying to push out something original. Anyways! Since season 'H8 my life' is starting IN AN HOUR, I want to celebrate!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Nothing yet, just setting it up. Mild language?

Chapter Two: In His Plans

* * *

The first week of school went by almost exactly the same. There were a few changes of course.

The first and most noticeable is and was Bobby. Uncle Bobby wanted nothing but the best life for the Winchester boys. While Sam would occasionally idolize Bobby for that fact alone caused Dean to occasionally butt heads with him. Even though Dean was determined to sleep in, ignore his homework and all around forget about school; Bobby had other plans. Every morning Bobby would practically kick down the door, no matter what Dean put in front of it, and woke him for school. Every day when he and Sam would get home, Bobby would sit them down to do their work. Dean thought it might have been nice to stay with the old hunter for a little while to appease Sam and to sneak his beer, but he was wrong. So wrong.

Every day at school was just as horrible. Sammy and Castiel were constant parasites up his ass. He didn't have a class without Cas and every second he was out of class Sammy would show up.

It didn't help the fact that it seemed the two were becoming close friends. Sam seemed to look at Castiel like a long science study. Cas was weird and stiff and seemed like he was new to the world.

Here they were, outside of school. Dean wanted to – surprisingly enough – wanted to go home. He wanted a nap and porn, loud music and something to get rid of his headache.

Sam was in the middle of talking to Castiel about his home life.

They were in the parking lot. Dean was stretched out on the hood of the Impala, still counting the blessings that his dad left it. Sam was laying across the roof, his arms dangling over the side while Castiel stood next to the car.

"So, are your parents strict?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Sam grinned when he heard Dean snort. "Dude, you've worn a button up, slacks and a tie to school every day."

"I was under the impression this was appropriate attire."

Dean turned his head towards them. "For a business man, Cas. Kids our age wear clothes that are comfortable and stylish."

"I was unaware these were not stylish. My father picked them out."

Dean sat up. "How old are you Cas? Seriously? Your folks still pick out your clothes?"

"It is none of your concern what my age is." Cas said, an edge of snide tone there. "I'm old enough."

"You're seventeen...said so on your transcripts." Dean deadpanned.

"Yes, of course. I am seventeen." Cas repeated.

Sam gave him an odd look, but continued on into figuring out their weird new friend.

"You haven't even attempted to talk to _anyone_ else asides us."

"Why would I have to talk to more people?" Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

"And you always stand perfectly still. You never even move your facial muscles." Sam said.

"I was unaware that movement was of import."

"And the way you talk dude, is just fucking weird." Dean called.

"It is proper English." Castiel started rather proudly, even puffing up his chest a little.

"It's a little too proper, Cas." Sam said with a small grin. "But no worries."

"There was no worrying, Sam."

The young teen giggled. "We'll fix you right up Cas."

"Who is we?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Why is there fixing needed?"

Sam laughed even harder and shook his head. He bent down and scooped up his bag. "We'll settle everything after the weekend guys. Let's make some plans and call it."

* * *

Cas sighed slightly when he found himself away from the school. He flexed his wings, causing a few stray black feathers to flutter off. He looked around, noticing the entire garrison was gone, no doubt in full watch mode. He took careful steps, always so gentle with his vessel when he brought it home. It always felt more delicate.

There was a sudden change in the room. He would never properly be able to explain the feeling since it was still so very new. But at the end of the hall he caught sight of his father in his vessel.

Cas had never seen his father's true form. He had never even spoken to Him until this mission had come up. But he saw his father as a middle aged man, a face full of scruff and a bit dirty. Always in the same robe with the same pajama pants and same slippers. When his father was in control of him, his eyes were bright and wise. His mouth pulled into a small and shy smile nearly always. He was shorter in the borrowed body. The man's name was Chuck, and on Earth he was a profit of the Lord. He had been hand picked to be the vessel. Nearly like Dean and Sam.

But even on opposing ends of the large empty room, as long as a football field at least, it was no doubt who was more powerful. You could feel it.

"Hello Castiel."

Cas ducked his head and tucked his wings. "Hello father."

"Come closer, no need to be shy. Chin up."

Castiel looked up and blinked, finding his father now in front of him with one of his small smiles. "How are you adapting to things on Earth?"

Castiel's eyes fluttered to the ground, finding it hard to keep eye contact with Him. "It is more complex than once perceived. Such a simple system that is made so hard. I do not understand so much. Though the Winchester's are helping me."

"How so?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back and inclining his head for his son to follow. They started a slow, leisurely stroll down the never ending hall.

"Apparently my lack of gesticulating is unsettling. My lack of facial expressions is disturbing. My inability to allow someone other that you to pick my clothes is immature. The way I talk is overly formal. Dean likes to remind me that I am like a robot and Sam tells me my inability to properly socialize is detrimental to my psyche."

There was a chuckle, light and airy from Chuck. "Sounds like you're getting close to Dean. Different than you thought?"

Cas nodded his head just slightly. "I am still unsure. His attitude is showing signs of warming to me, though he seems to not want to properly show it, therefore allowing him to seem..."

"Ridiculous. I told you that Dean Winchester is a character."

Castiel had his mouth shut, and Chuck turned to look at his obedient child. "What is it? Don't make me read your mind Castiel."

"I was wondering of your whereabouts father." He spit out instantly, though he ducked his head in a snap.

Chuck smiled. "Still not believing that you're the one who needs to be with Dean?"

"No, I do not doubt your word."

"I've been keeping an eye on John Winchester. It seems he knows more about the fate of his children than he lets on. It has me curious."

Castiel nodded lightly, God smiled gently. "Why don't you go find Balthazar for me? Make sure he's behaving himself? Keep you busy until Monday."

There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was gone instantly. God let a small frown stretch on his face, tugging him down it seemed. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his vessel's neck. He sighed.

There were some things on his mind he wasn't going to let his children see or know. Not now. With some work, not ever.

* * *

"The weekend flies by too fast Sammy, far too fast." Dean said, stretching behind the wheel at a stop light.

Sam reached over past Dean, flicking the turn signal. "That's because you slept all weekend."

"Not _all_ weekend." Dean grumbled.

"Right, you raided uncle Bobby's fridge and you hounded some girls."

The light changed and Dean sighed, turning the car into the school lot and he slowed the car to a roll and inched to the back.

Sam turned a foul look towards his brother. "You speed to school then take a week to park. Come on Dean."

"We have twenty minutes Sammy, let me enjoy a little bit of it."

"But Cas is waiting!"

Dean groaned over his brother's whining as soon as he caught sight of the strange teen at the back of the lot. Just like usual he was standing next to the space Dean always parked at. The same spot Castiel almost beat Dean on his own car. He had his books tucked under his arm that was buried in the trench coat. His blue tie was just a little crooked. His face was, as usual, pointed towards the sky. Still, for some reason, there were black feathers – just a few – near his feet.

"Does the kid eat crows every morning or something?" Dean muttered.

Sam peaked at his brother from the corner of his eye and noted Dean saw the feathers too; those random dark feathers that always appeared and were left with Castiel.

Dean settled the car in its spot, taking his time getting out while Sammy nearly jumped out to get to Cas. Dean was just now learning how to properly read Castiel, and he could tell the guy hadn't had many friends in his life. He was sure though that Castiel and Sam were becoming close friends and fast. That of course did not mean Castiel wasn't still trying to attempt to become Dean's friend. Dean figured it was because they were the same age and somehow  
managed to have _every_ class together. But Dean just wasn't one for making friends. Sure he associated with people, but he never remembered names or faces.  
They come and go way too often. With Sam and Bobby they stuck around. No intention of going anywhere. But someone who wasn't family, that was different.

He didn't have uses for something temporary; not now or ever. He was intent on leaving Cas at the border of kind-of-friendlike and acquaintance.  
Sammy had intentions though, Dean could see it. Sam liked this weird guy in a trench coat. He was different and Sam _loved_ different. If Sam was going to be friends with him, sooner or later Dean knew, he'd have to be friends with the guy too.

The little time they had left came and went. Dean spent it joyfully looking at the engine of his car while he drowned out Castiel and Sam talk about something. Sammy was the one that yanked his head out of the car to remind him of school.

"Go on ahead, I need to fix this bit."

"Dean..." Sam whined, fixing him with a glare.

"I'm not ditching Sammy, I promise.

Sam sighed, but turned and looked up to Castiel with a smile and waved him to follow. Cas glanced at Dean for a brief moment before he turned to follow Sam into the school.

Dean really did only need to reattach something he took off. Nothing big deal, but the car needed to be ready in case something happened and they had to leave quick. It was a rule.

He tucked himself back in under the hood, enjoying the fact that he was nearly alone in the parking lot. The swarm of teens went in at the same time, and that meant Sam had to go to. He smiled a little, happy to see his brother enjoying something. The idiot loved school. He could shove his big head into books all day in bliss, but if Dean tried to teach him _one thing_ about the car, he would zone out. Maybe now if he dragged Castiel into it, Sam would follow.

He heard some footsteps approaching. His car was alone in the very back of the lot, which meant only a few other things. The principle, hunting him down for his attendance. A girl, hunting him down for a good time. Or, Castiel and Sam, hunting him down for class. But since Sam and Cas had just left, not even a couple of minutes ago, he smiled at the thought of a pretty girl.

He finished hooking a hose and surfaced from the beautiful engine, listening to the sound of wings, a bird flying close by no doubt. He slammed the hood shut and turned, smiling a little brighter.

Instead he found the most oddest and unsettling sight.

He saw Castiel – without Sam – back out in the parking lot. For some reason Cas had come back out. Now he was on his knees, cradling the head of another student in his lap. He was looking down at him, a frown carved across his face. Dean didn't even think about it before running over.

"Cas! Cas? What happened?"

It was hard not to sound concerned when it looked like the unknown kid wasn't breathing. Dead knelt down on the other side. He put his hand over the kids mouth, then he swept over to check for a pulse.

Dead yanked his hand back and looked to Cas. "What the hell happened Cas? It couldn't have even been a minute! I just..._just_ heard the footsteps."  
Castiel's eyes were closed, his hand on the teens chest in a resting position. Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel's face even though his eyes were shut.

"Hello! Earth to Castiel! You're holding a _dead_ _kid_."

It was then Dean was thankful no one else was around for that statement. It came out much louder than he expected and much more panicked.

"He isn't dead, Dean."

That was when the teen took a long, deep and desperate breath. He sat up bolt right, nearly headbutting both Dean and Cas. He stood up suddenly, faster than normal, and he immediately began to stumble. Castiel was up followed by Dean, both grabbing his arms.

"What? Where...where the hell am I?"

"You bumped your head." Castiel said in a flat tone. "You should sit back down."

Dean was giving Cas an odd look. It was damn hard to hurt your head in the middle of a parking lot and not make four tons of noise. It didn't add up.

"But...but last I remember...I was in my room. I was doing homework. Then...then..."

"I suggest you see the nurse. Her office is this way."

Without even waiting for a response, Castiel started to steer him towards the nurses office, Dean following along as he helped the kid. He would have let go, said fuck it, and continued on with his business if this whole thing added up properly.

No one asked any questions as they parted a sea of students to get to the other side of the school. In fact, no one even looked at them twice. It was like they were invisible. Dean could swear his mouth was hanging open, but he had no power at all to do anything about it.

But Castiel was suddenly very headstrong and very sure of himself. It was so different from this shy, awkward kid that Dean always had following him around. He was so determined. His jaw was set, his eyes only forward and practically marching down the hall.

They turned into the nurses office and the poor woman jumped, being startled so early in the morning.

She put her hands on her hips and tutted. "It isn't even past lunch yet, boys. If this is a sign for a long day, I'll be the one starting the fight next time."

"There was no fight, head nurse." Castiel responded. "A head injury. I found him in the parking lot when I went to go looking for my friend."

Dean snapped his head to Cas, nearly saying something of how it was impossible. He would have heard a kid _drop_ ten feet away from him. There was no one else around after Castiel and Sam left. That meant, when the kid was approaching he should have heard footsteps. He only heard one set, he was a trained hunter. He shook his head. He was so lost.

They handed him over to the nurse who showed him to a bed. The boy was asking questions as he rubbed his temples, the nurse hushing him and patting his hand gently.

"You boys head to class. And thank you."

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and tugged him out of the nurses office and even took the time to shut the door behind them. When they got into the hall, it was empty. Class had begun.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked, his voice gruff.

Castiel glanced down at his watch, a frown playing his lips. "We're going to be late to class. Sam will be upset."

With that, Castiel turned on his heel and marched his way towards their homeroom, leaving Dean behind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! Setting things up!


	3. An Obedient Guardian

Chapter Three: An Obedient Guardian

Author's Notes: A lot of jammed pack intros in here, a lot of build up. Character intros and some foreshadowing. The usual. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack, make no money. Still broke as a joke.

Warnings: Nothing bad yet. Foul language.

Chapter Three: An Obedient Guardian

* * *

The rest of the day was almost too much for Dean.

He hadn't, at any point, time to explain to Sam what had happened. Even worse, Castiel was full blown cold-shouldering Dean and his attempt to talk to him. The weird thing was, he never even once left his side. He was even following Dean into the bathroom. Not once, not even when Dean tried to mimic Sam's puppy eyes, did Castiel open his mouth.

Cas was rigid all the rest of the day. He seemed on edge, as if waiting for something to explode at any moment. Like he was preparing for a battle. It even made Dean nervous. He would remember when he saw his father look like that.

Castiel silently walked Dean and Sam to the Impala at the end of the day. Sam was instantly confused when he found them and heard Dean hounding Cas. He was close to yelling, he had that funny vein in his neck throbbing. Sammy just held back and watched, waiting for the right moment to jump in.

"You can't keep this shit up Cas. You open your damned mouth and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Silence once more met Dean and Castiel never lost his stride. He didn't even give in to glancing over at Dean, he was just head strong to get to the car.  
When they finally reached the car, Dean had obviously had enough. He was seething. One thing Dean could not stand was not having answers. He always, one way or another, got them. Now, his only source was a damn steel trap. Dean Winchester was not having any of that.

He grabbed Castiel's arm hard, a grip he didn't even knew he possessed. He wailed him around and grabbed the front fold of his jacket and slammed him against the car with a harsh thud that made Sam reach for his brother. Sam grabbed onto one of Dean's wrist and dug a finger into a pressure point, but his brother didn't flinch. Not even Castiel's face changed from stone and impassive.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch...you tell me what the fuck happened back there. And so help me if you don't..."

"Dean, enough." Sam twisted, finally causing a pain to race all the way up Dean's arm. Sam was always good at the subtle paralyze you stuff. Dean removed his grip, stepping slightly in front of his baby brother.

"Look here _Castiel_." Dean said his name like a horrid taste caught his tongue. "Let me make this clear. I don't care if you bring that shit around me, I have seen more than you will _ever_ see. You can put me in harms way, I'm just fine with that. Thing is, Sammy is with me – always, and if because of some shit you pulled puts him there, so help me your head will be on the fucking ground."

Finally, Cas met Dean's glare. Something in those shocked blue eyes nearly made Dean's knees buckle. It was a harsh, scared animal ready to pounce. He had a look that seemed he was already dead, but he was still going to fight.

"Drive safe."

Cas slid off against the car, pushed past Dean and started walking off down the parking lot. He didn't look back, he never said a thing over his shoulder; he just kept moving. Dean was half tempted to follow after him and beat the answer out of him, but he was already faced with a curious Sam. Nothing could ever stop Sam when he was curious about something.

But Dean still watched, seething, until he saw Castiel turn and disappear from sight.

Without another word, Dean got in the car, and without hesitation Sam got in and waited for the story.

* * *

Castiel was usually very gentle when he came home. He walked softer, spoke softer and treated everything like glass. Not today.

He appeared in the long hall of the angels, his brothers and sisters looking down at Earth and watching over their fathers creation. One or two were in their true form, not on a mission of the Lord. The rest were in their vessels, obviously having been called back quickly.

"Cassie?"

Castiel marched passed Balthazar not even sparing a glance. He wasn't usually so cold, Balthazar was his closest friend, but he needed to see his father. He marched up to Gabriel and Raphael as they talked, muttering under their breaths to each other, their sets of wings acting as shields.

"Brothers, I need to speak to father." Castiel said, not apologizing for the interruption.

The two sets of three teared wings folded away, the two turning to see their younger brother. Gabriel smiled in his vessel. "So demanding Castiel. Why so glum baby bro?"

Raphael looked at Gabriel with a look of distaste, obviously not enjoying his liking for the human speech and attitude.

"Father is busy, Castiel. He has banished us to simply watch over Earth for the moment. Something has preoccupied him."

Castiel felt his wings ruffle. It was imperative he report to his father immediately, that was his role. He could not fail.

"But-" He began to protest.

"Do not push it, Castiel. Wait like the others or be punished."

"There is no need for that."

Cas felt the warm glow as his father came before them, from where he wasn't sure, but seeing as he was in his vessel, he guessed Earth.

"Thank you my children. You're dismissed."

It sounded like a flock of birds suddenly scattered with the sound of wings fluttering so quickly. When it died a moment later, there was only very few angels left. The vessel Chuck frowned slightly.

"I require only the presence of Castiel this moment."

Balthazar had sided up to Castiel, searching his face imploringly, but Castiel's eyes were focused forward. Chuck let his eyes land on him for a moment.

"Balthazar, I will need your attendance immediately once we have finished our discussion."

With one small frown towards his brother, he left, leaving only Raphael and Gabriel.

"My sons, I need you leave for a moment."

Gabriel let his eyes flick between the two vessels of his father and young brother. He gave a nod. "I'll be on Earth."

Raphael looked towards his father, his sets of wings expanding then settling. "Father..."

Chuck held up his hand. "Now is not the time to question me, Raphael. Now is the time to obey me."

A small rumble of thunder shuttered under Chuck's feet. The white hall of heaven was beginning to turn gray, like a vicious storm moving to cause havoc. As if a spark reminded him of his father's wrath, he was gone. Gabriel winked at Castiel before taking off. Cas knew Gabriel would go find Raphael to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Demons." Castiel let out, like he'd been holding his breath for eternity.

His father nodded, his eyes wondering over, letting them dust across the clouds. "I know."

Castiel ruffled his feathers in unease, his mouth working to find the right words. He wasn't sure entirely how to approach it with his father, but questioning his knowledge would be punishable.

"What...? What should we do?"

"We do what we have been doing. You keep Dean Winchester safe, above all else."

Castiel went to open his mouth, but immediately shut it. He didn't need to know why. If his father wanted him to do something, he did it. There didn't have to be a knowledgeable reason. Curiosity wasn't acceptable.

"Yes, Father."

"From here on out, you'll be watching him at all times. Not just at the school. I'm not sure if Bobby Singer is prepared for all of this just yet."

"Yes, Father."

"We must get back."

Castiel didn't even have a chance to release his wings and leave. His father snapped his fingers and had Castiel land right in front of the Singer household. He was standing on the top of the car Dean always drove.

"Cassie dear, I don't think your little human would approve of such things."

Castiel turned, looking down at Balthazar who was casually leaning against the car, his eyes glazed over in boredom.

"How are they?" Castiel dropped down to his side.

"Oh you know. Little Sam is doing his homework – such a good boy, Mr. Singer drinking beer and Dean ranting about his weird reclusive classmate who killed a kid. Charming boy."

"I exorcised a demon from him." Castiel corrected.

"Case and point, Cas. Dean doesn't know anything about that. And by his wonderful story telling, I must say it did seem a bit wrong. You really didn't speak a word with him about it? Not even a little chatter to ease his mind?"

"I don't chatter."

"Clearly." Balthazar drew. "At any rate, you have a bit of a mess to clean. I know Father said to remain close, but at this rate Dean Winchester will not want  
you in shouting distance of him."

Castiel looked trouble suddenly, his eyes drawn to the house. He could hear Dean shouting his story while Bobby rolled his eyes and ignored him. He figured it was Dean trying to get out of going to school no doubt.

"You'll figure it out Cassie." Balthazar soothed. "The little one seems taken with you and Dean seems too co-dependent on him to let you go anytime soon.  
Why don't you tell Dean you were too "freaked out" to discuss it. You don't often find unconscious boys. He should buy into it."

"I will figure it out." Castiel said. "I will not let our father down."

"Of course not." Balthazar said like trying to sooth a baby. "I must return to father. I'm only allowed to know so much about your mission and I'm most likely pushing it."

Castiel tried to turn and glare daggers at his brother, but blue eyes met nothing. Castiel turned to look up at the sky. The clouds were churning to a dull gray, no doubt brewing up a storm.

Castiel pushed off the car and marched up to the door, raising his hand without trepidation, he knocked.

* * *

To say Sam was excited to see Castiel at his front door was an understatement.

Dean – not so much.

"Cas!" Sam nearly yelled. "What's up!?"

Sam had never, not once, had a friend over. Not ever. He didn't have a home to have them come too, let alone he never stayed long enough to make a decent friend. He didn't care how Castiel found out where they lived. He didn't care that he showed up uninvited. He cared that he had a friend at his house. It suddenly became a little overwhelming when his brain thrust into overdrive. What were you supposed to do? What if it was boring? What if he didn't like Bobby's house?

"Sam, are you breathing?" Castiel asked, looking at Sam's suddenly beat red face.

"How in the hell did you find our house?" Dean asked over Sam's shoulder suddenly.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply calmly to the still very irate Dean, but Sam cut them both off.

"I gave him the address!"

Dean and Bobby were the ones to reply in unison. "What?"

Castiel gave Sam an obvious confused look. Sam bulged his eyes out at him as if to say _stop being so obvious_! Castiel let his face relax.

"Look, Bobby, I'm sorry. I know I should have asked. I just got really excited."

"And just when the hell did you do this?"

"We went in the school and you stayed behind to play with the car." Sam deadpanned.

"Well, it ain't that I'm against you kids having friends over, just I don't know em' well yet." Bobby said. "I know him well enough that this is a bad idea." Dean growled.

The phone started ringing in the background, leaving Bobby to sigh. "Alright, get in here. We can do introductions later."

Dean stormed after Bobby into the next room.

Sam beamed up at Castiel and waved him in, leaving him standing awkwardly in the doorway while Sam locked up.

"I was unaware I should lie." Castiel informed him.

Sam waved him off. "How'd you know, anyway?"

"You brother's female followers. I wanted to stop by to apologize for being rude. They were kind enough to point me in the right direction."

Sam turned when he heard Dean walking back in the room. Sam glared at him. "You've been passing out the address?"

"Just once or twice."

"Uncle Bobby is going to kill you..." Sam sighed.

"Nah, he seems a bit wrapped up in the phone call. Dad's on the other end."

Sam's face went from excitement, to worry and back and forth. "Is he...?"

"No, he's not coming home. But Bobby kicked me out before I could get anymore info." Dean turned the corner into the kitchen, showing a dusty boot print on his rear end.

Sam started snickering, but beckoned Cas to follow suit. They all walked towards the shotty dining table they seldom used. It currently held open text books and binders, the two of them currently doing their homework.

"Dean, I do believe I owe you an apology and an explanation for my attitude and behavior. It was unacceptable for a friend to do."

Dean glared lightly at the word, but Sam smiled at the fact that Dean didn't correct him.

"Let's sit! I'll get us sodas." Sam chirped happily.

The other two sat at opposing sides of the table and Castiel began his awkward apology. To Dean's credit; he didn't talk over him, didn't wince too much at his weird politeness, and didn't obnoxiously sigh more than ten times.

* * *

"John, you need to slow down." Bobby rumbled under his breath. "I ain't catching half the shit coming out your mouth."

"Demons." He breathed. "Demons, Bobby. There are demons."

"Now calm down." Bobby tipped his hat back, he began to rub his forehead. "You sure about this now John? That's serious. We ain't never dealt with nothin' like that."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't have called if I wasn't serious. You need to watch the boys."

"They're here. They've been here. You know how Sam gets if he wants something."

John let out a chuckle. Bobby could hear him rubbing his mouth with his hand, no doubt worried.

"I don't have a lot of information yet. But I'm getting there. I would just feel more comfortable with the boys under you for now. I'll call when I dig up more stuff, but for now..."

"Yeah, I got ya. I'll start lookin'. You keep your head down."

"I know it." John sighed. "And Bobby..."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how much you'll believe me right now..."

"All the crazy shit we've seen in our day John? I'll believe anything."

"Well you might need to sit for this one."

* * *

Bobby spent a long time in his study after he got off the phone with John. He heard the boys call him for dinner, but ignored it. He poured through books and books. He rolled the new information over in his head too many times to count. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made, but the more ridiculous it seemed. His head was spinning. Thunder had never been something to make the old man jump, but he could only hear a new type of war brewing in those claps. The old hunter sighed, running his hand down the stack of papers he accumulated from his research. He couldn't think straight to continue for the night.

Plus, with the storm coming in, he'd never get anything done.

He took his time coming down the stairs, his joints aching from being so stiff for so long. All three boys were on the couch. Dean was perched on the arm, Sam was sitting Indian style next to him and Castiel was sitting stock still at the other end. They were watching some movie, now obviously getting along. Apparently all the nonsense Dean was on about earlier had been forgotten or forgiven.

Lightening flashed across the room and at that moment, the power shut off with a loud rumble of thunder to follow. Bobby sighed, Dean and Sam instantly stood and started for the candles and lighters. Castiel stood out of sheer politeness and turned to follow the brothers, silently willing to help. Bobby let his eyes follow this kid. He wasn't normal and by Bobby's standards, he sure as shit wasn't human. Another clash of lightening ripped across the sky, lighting the house like a spot light.

With that light, nothing played with the old hunters eyes.

Dean and Sam where on their knees, digging through a trunk together, Castiel standing behind them silently. The walls were suddenly holding a shadow; large dark wings sprouting from Castiel's back, each one shadowing a Winchester.

Castiel turned, his shocking blue eyes locking on Bobby, his face stone. He gave one, barely visible nod, before turning back to face the boys.  
Bobby's throat felt dry. He knew the kid wasn't human and he had _never_ believed in guardian angles. Not until that very second, when he remembered John recalling something Mary had spoken about once. Something about a little angle statue she loved, how John tried to get it from the ruins of the house. John had said it always sounded silly, but it made her smile, a smile he couldn't forget.

John had remembered after his new run in, saying he hoped she was right when he was on the phone with Bobby...

She always spoke of angles watching over her boys.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally had a chance to finish this up. Not doing bad with the updating. At any rate, the angst will be starting soon enough, and Dean and Cas will be getting closer starting next chapter.


End file.
